


Are You My Regret?

by Suzu_Vetka



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzu_Vetka/pseuds/Suzu_Vetka
Summary: Enemies to friends to lovers: XZ managed to join YH after suing WJJW and is now the adored wunderkind of YH. Everyone loves him but Yibo (struggling solo idol in YH) despises him cause he thinks XZ had it very easy. A concert yibo was vying for is given to xz instead and yibo loses his cool and confronts xz and lets all his anger out. (He did not know that XZ had been his fan since his debut and had picked YH solely due to that) - Cue hate developing for xz too, but they keep running into each other and slowly it turns into them being friends and then more.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124
Collections: BJYX Exchange 2020





	Are You My Regret?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faodail (readerswriter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerswriter/gifts).



_2017 November_

The rope is going to leave marks.

_Thrust_

Another thing to add to the long list of marks his makeup artist has to cover.

 _Thrust_. _Squelch._

So annoying.

“Ah… there!”

Wang Yibo grips his hips tighter. Bruises that foundation won’t need to cover forms from those hands. There's a slight _thump_ in Xiao Zhan’s chest when he thinks of the bites and hickeys and _bruises_ he'll find once they finish.

That _thump_ needs to shut up.

_Thrust. Slap. **Squelch.**_

The sounds of sex is intoxicating on it's own. The rustle of sheets is a sweet burn down his throat. The pleasure is the hint of alcohol poisoning. So addicting.

“Harder!”

Wang Yibo slithers one hand up his back before gripping the hair close to his scalp and _pulls_.

A warm chest makes contact with Xiao Zhan’s back, warm lips touching the shell of his ear.

“I don't think you're in a position to demand things from me, Xiao Zhan.” A deep voice rumbles against him, tingling his ear.

Xiao Zhan answers with a smirk as he turns his head to peck at the corners of Wang Yibo's lips.

“Sorry, Wang-laoshi, but tying my hands like this means I can't push you down to satisfy myself. If you want me to cum, try harder, Yibo.”

Yibo growls and the furrow between his eyebrows digs deeper.

_So easy._

The grip on his hair tightens before a hard thrust strikes true to his prostate.

Xiao Zhan gasps and his sight momentarily blurs.

_That's it._

“I should leave you like this.”

Another hard thrust to Xiao Zhan’s sweet spot and then Wang Yibo’s undulating his hips, showcasing his dancing skills and making Xiao Zhan quiver.

_The fucking show-off._

“Should just cum and leave you hanging.”

Wang Yibo draws back till only the head of his cock remains inside.

“Should I do just that?”

Despite what he threatens, Wang Yibo thrusts roughly and hits Xiao Zhan deep. There’s a loud _squelch_ and Xiao Zhan feels a trickle of lube spill down his thigh.

“Then I'd tell you 'Congrats! You just wasted my time! Never letting you waste it again.’ _Fuck!_ ”

Wang Yibo grinds their hips together, dragging his cock against Xiao Zhan’s walls. It leaves both of them panting, as they inch closer and closer to the edge.

Those large hands have long released his hair, leaving his scalp tingling as Yibo shifts his grip to Xiao Zhan’s shoulder.

The other hand on his hip tightens together with the hand on his shoulder before Wang Yibo slowly retreats, only to slam in fast.

It pulls at the ropes holding both of Xiao Zhan’s wrists together, but no pain registers from the flood of pleasure that zings through his body.

“Then you'd never get a taste of such a good fuck again.”

They're moving quick and shallow against each other. There's no pattern or rhythm, only fierce fucking like animals would. No thoughts of grace or technique in the face of the edge so near.

When Xiao Zhan feels the cock inside him twitching, Wang Yibo presses him down to the sheets, fucking him as he strokes Xiao Zhan’s dick simultaneously, pushing him over the edge.

“Hnggg…!!!”

The gremlin sinks his teeth onto his shoulder, spurring Xiao Zhan to bite on the pillow his face was smothered to.

High on the pleasure, they both come at the same time with Wang Yibo making small thrusts to milk all the come out as Xiao Zhan writhes between his partner and the sheets.

Xiao Zhan’s hands are starting to ache, so he grabs the end of the rope holding the knot together and pulls. The knot unravels and the rush of blood flowing back to his hands is almost as painful as it was relieving.

It takes awhile for them to get their breathing in order. When they do, Wang Yibo gets up and slides his flaccid cock out, holding the edge of the condom as he did before promptly taking it off and tying it up. He throws it in the general direction of the trash bin.

Xiao Zhan flinches because, _fuck_ , the guy doesn't pull out gently and it just makes Xiao Zhan all the more aware of the pain all over his body. He can feel the bite mark throbbing on his shoulder,hot and wet.

It _almost_ makes the sex not worth it.

He says as much when he flips over and away from his spunk on the sheets.

Wang Yibo is already grabbing his boxers and pants when he snorts in reply.

“Not denying it's a good fuck, huh, Xiao-laoshi?”

There's always an underlying hint of sarcasm whenever Wang Yibo calls him that.

This just reminds Xiao Zhan once again that it's best not to meet your heroes.

The man he once looked up to with starry eyes rushes to the bathroom with all his clothes in hand, not even bothering to help Xiao Zhan clean off.

The man he once admired shuts and locks the door to the bathroom, as if to say he doesn't trust Xiao Zhan not to enter.

This. This is the man Xiao Zhan, only a few months ago, sighed and longed for. It makes something in his chest ache, but his mind is just blank.

A thought of what if he wasn't Xiao Zhan briefly flashes across his mind, but Xiao Zhan thumps his head and forces the thought out.

He will not and will never wish to be anyone else. He will never regret his choices. He will never question himself all because someone he deeply admires doesn’t like him, _hates_ him.

Xiao Zhan takes a deep breath and gets up.

The pain in his hips, back, and shoulder all flares and he releases a long exhale.

This is fine.

Xiao Zhan grits his teeth before going for his duffel bag at the corner of the room.

The hotel room was something he booked for a drama he was filming. Funny how Wang Yibo suddenly barged in on the last day of his booking just for a fuck.

Rummaging through his things, he finds a towel and a water bottle still unopened. Xiao Zhan also finds the opaque plastic bags he sometimes brings for his dirty clothes.

A quick rub down, and Xiao Zhan already feels infinitely more refreshed.

From the sound of water coming from the bathroom, Wang Yibo will still be taking awhile.

Xiao Zhan spends that time cleaning up the evidence of their copulating. He can't do anything about the sheets except dab at the wet stains as best as he can.

Before the water is even shut off, Xiao Zhan has worn a new set of clothes and packed away everything that needs to be disposed of somewhere not under his name. .

Xiao Zhan fixes himself through his reflection from his phone before wearing a hat, his glasses, and a black mask.

He leaves before Wang Yibo is out of the bathroom.

He leaves without a goodbye.

The fuck isn’t worth the pain.

* * *

_2017 June_

Winning the lawsuit was probably one of the most exhilarating feeling Xiao Zhan has ever felt.

He has always felt a distinct separation from his daily life to the drama in a court. Court cases were something he’d only see in dramas when he was younger. When his parents had asked him if he wanted to study law, his answer was a firm “No” and cemented the idea that Xiao Zhan will never stand in court in his life.

Little did he know that sometimes, one has to take legal actions to mediate a disagreement. Specifically, the agency he signed up for, being the shittiest company he could have ever signed up for, needs a court case warrant to get out of it.

While Xiao Zhan was wholly unprepared for the drama, he is no pushover and will not stand for being given a ticket to fame, only to be told to take a back seat. He came into this industry with a will to make it big and make it memorable.

The only thing Xiao Zhan regrets is that repercussions to his XNINE brothers are inevitable. A member filing a lawsuit only a year into debut, would surely damage the reputation of the whole group. Even then, Xiao Zhan had the full support of all of his _Didi_ s. They knew that XNINE would have no future nor position to give them in the entertainment industry, should nothing change. Everyone understood where Xiao Zhan came from and they all pushed his back and supported him.

XNINE was disbanded following the conclusion of the lawsuit.

Most of his _Didi_ s went to continue their studies. Some of them auditioning to enter other agencies. Others auditioned for acting jobs as freelance agents.

What Xiao Zhan did was what he has always wanted and should’ve followed through the moment he decided he will be entering the entertainment industry.

Xiao Zhan signed a contract with _Yuehua_ Entertainment. The entertainment company of his idol, Wang Yibo.

Xiao Zhan wanted to screech, but he was not a teenager anymore, so he didn’t. ~~He totally did~~.

This is the feeling that pushed the new signatory through the doors of his new agency. Bright-eyed and innocent, that it gives justice to his fan’s endearment for him; “ _Baby_ ”, Xiao Zhan greets everyone he meets as he goes to the meeting room where he’ll be meeting the management head and his new manager.

He greets everyone, celebrity and staff alike, with a bow and a megawatt smile. Everyone can’t help but find this young man adorable and greet him back with a smile no matter what they were doing.

This new drive founded on hope and excitement doesn’t stop until the few days later, when he finally gets to meet Wang Yibo.

Xiao Zhan has been dragged here and there for interviews and press conferences about his lawsuit. His new manager has also been given direct orders to use this moment of infamy and turn it into fame.

Xiao Zhan was given the opportunity to perform in the _Yuehua_ ’s Annual Party, taking center stage as their newest family member. It’s normally a spot for their best artist of the year, but Xiao Zhan’s name is on the headlines now. Being a name on the headlines means that Xiao Zhan is now a hot topic for gossip, and talk shows love juicy hot topics. Pushing forward with this momentum, manager-ge brought him invitations from variety shows as well.

Truly capable, manager-ge is.

Brownie points; one of those variety shows is Day Day Up.

~~He will never admit he squeaked when his new manager told him they’re meeting _the Wang Yibo_.~~

Xiao Zhan took a deep breath and forced his heart to calm even a little bit. ~~It did not.~~

They were meeting for _business purposes_. He had to be _professional_. They’re meeting _the Wang Yibo_ to request guidance from one _Yuehua_ agent to another and he needs to be on his _best behaviour_.

His face is hurting from smiling too much.

When they enter the private room of Yibo in the company building, Xiao Zhan takes a moment to admire the gold-embossed 王一博.

Even if Xiao Zhan wanted to digest the fact that he was standing in front of his idol’s private room, manager-ge is already knocking on the door. Manager-ge hears the “Come in” and proceeds to open the door. Manager-ge is all too calm about it too.

_Too capable, manager-ge!!!_

Xiao Zhan follows after his manager and pinches his thigh hard a step before he fully enters the room.

_Do NOT be a creep._

When Xiao Zhan finally sees the man of his ~~dreams~~ aspirations, the younger man is fiddling with his phone then locks it to look up at his visitors.

There’s a slight widening to his eyes before the normal blank expression in his face returns. It went by too fast that Xiao Zhan is not even sure if he imagined it or not.

Manager-ge went on to introduce his talent to _the Wang Yibo._

“This is my talent, Xiao Zhan. He will be the upcoming _Yuehua_ family to guest in Day Day Up.”

“Hello! I am Xiao Zhan. I will be under your guidance.” Xiao Zhan bows a full 90° bow and straightens up with a bright smile.

There’s a slight tint of red on Wang Yibo’s ears before something cold and sharp flashes through those eyes. Abruptly, his idol’s expression seems to drop a few degrees.

Did… Xiao Zhan do something wrong…?

“Management did tell me a fellow _Yuehua_ family is going to guest for Day Day Up, I didn’t know it would be you.” Yibo technically didn’t say anything rude, but Xiao Zhan felt like there was a knife hidden there. “You are, indeed, very beautiful, Xiao Zhan.” There are icicles forming from those words, but Xiao Zhan is too flustered to hear it.

“Oh no no no! I can’t possibly be compared to how beautiful Wang Yibo is.” Xiao Zhan could feel a blush dusting his cheeks and he couldn’t help but scratch a bit at his neck and look away.

Being called “beautiful” by the most beautiful person in the world sure is as elating as it is embarrassing.

Wang Yibo was silent for a while before asking manager-ge to leave them for a bit.

“I want to talk to Xiao Zhan, privately for awhile.”

Talent and manager look at each other for a moment before manager-ge steps out and closes the door.

A moment passes and Xiao Zhan doesn’t know what to do.

_What was with the weird tension in the room?_

“I’ll be frank with you, Xiao Zhan.”

It snaps said man to attention. It also makes a bit of cold sweat roll down his back.

“I don’t believe you should’ve taken center stage at the Annual Party concert a few months ago. I don’t think you deserved it and I think you should understand that I don’t like how you’re taking a highway to fame just because of a pretty face.”

Something cold grips at Xiao Zhan’s fingertips and it slowly creeps to his core.

“Why don’t you show me you’re more than a pretty face in Day Day Up. Prove to me your worth.”

It’s a creeping sense of dread, Xiao Zhan realizes.

“You may leave now.”

He doesn’t know how, but his feet do carry him out of the room.

The slow dread that maybe his very own idol sees him as nothing but a pin-up doll; it creeps to his heart.

* * *

_2017 July_

Xiao Zhan is excited to be on the show his idol is hosting at.

After the episode in Wang Yibo’s private room, Xiao Zhan filters his emotions and molds it into something more desirable.

He decided that excitement is more desirable. He is excited to show his worth to his idol.

Xiao Zhan was a guest with the XNINE members last year, but now, he is a guest singer and actor on the show. Because of how many they were, Xiao Zhan doubts he made any impressions on Wang Yibo. Now, he has the stage for himself. He has the stage and he _earned it_. He’ll leave the stage after showing just that.

He misses his group’s round up. He misses the hugs and cheers to hype each other up before going up on stage. He misses his _Didi_ s. Xiao Zhan, however, doesn’t regret this chance.

Xiao Zhan steps forward onto the cue spot for his entrance.

When he steps forward, he carries the support of his brothers and it makes him stand a little taller.

_Don’t regret. Don’t EVER regret._

What greets Xiao Zhan on the show is a taste of that _regret._

Being the guest related to Wang Yibo by entertainment company, it was up to his senior to give him cues and time to showcase his talents. Yet after singing for a minute for his entrance, Xiao Zhan wasn’t given anything.

Not a cue.

Not an opportunity to show his skills.

Not an opportunity to speak.

Not once does Wang Yibo even make eye contact with him. It’s Wang Han who gives him a few minutes to talk and promote the drama he is currently casted in. It’s Qian Feng who cues him to talk about himself. It’s Da Zhangwei who has him talk briefly about his XNINE brothers.

But never Wang Yibo.

Wang Yibo shuts up entirely whenever the topic is Xiao Zhan.

He has always been a rather quiet host, but he is mute anytime Xiao Zhan comes up in the conversation.

How can Xiao Zhan prove his worth if he is not even given the opportunity to do so? The other hosts have their own guests to take care of and help promote. When Wang Yibo said he had to prove he deserved to be here, it’s unreasonable to expect him to stand on his own. What was he supposed to do?

Xiao Zhan can already predict the tabloids to come tomorrow.

_‘Wang Yibo doesn’t like the new Yuehua talent?’_

_‘Wang Yibo and the new Yuehua talent, Xiao Zhan, at odds with each other?’_

The show ends fine, albeit awkward and a bit cold compared to every other episode of Day Day Up.

Even if the experience was border line disastrous, Xiao Zhan doesn’t forget his manners and thanks the staff, the other guests, and the other Day Day Up members.

When Wang Yibo is the last person he has yet to greet, Xiao Zhan steels his heart and resolve.

The pain is there even with the mental preparation.

When Wang Yibo looks up with cold eyes, Xiao Zhan knows this is an uphill battle.

When Wang Yibo waves his staff away for a moment of privacy, Xiao Zhan prays that, at the very least, he will not hate this man.

Because the moment Xiao Zhan does, he knows he will _regret_. He will _regret_ ever entering the entertainment industry. He will _regret_ choosing to pursue something he’s always wanted to do.

He promised himself he wouldn’t _regret_ anything.

_Anyone but this man._

_Anyone but the man who attracted me into this industry._

“It must be easy being so charismatic, you’re the wunderkind in everyone’s eyes, huh?”

Before _regret_ can take firm root, Xiao Zhan molds the feeling into _something else_. He hasn’t decided yet.

“I wanted you to show me something special. How good you are at performing that the stage practically begs you to stand on it.”

 _Mold it into something else_.

“The only thing I saw was a pretty face that only knew how to smile.”

_It wasn’t desirable, but Xiao Zhan could only mold it into **anger**._

Xiao Zhan wears a smile as his armor. His eloquence sharpens into a sword to cut deep.

“I truly disappointed Wang-laoshi. Not only was I not able to show my worth, I also wasn’t able to cut in and make my own cues during the show. Truly a blunder on my part.”

The sharp smile on Xiao Zhan’s face smoothens and turns flat. The lack of expression makes the atmosphere around Xiao Zhan cold. It makes Wang Yibo’s hackles raise.

Both of them are preparing for a fight.

Xiao Zhan leans in a bit to speak in a hushed, borderline, gentle voice near Wang Yibo’s ear.

“Wang-laoshi has taught me how useless it is to rely on others. For that, this one would like to return the favour and teach you something in return.” Xiao Zhan leaned back enough to stare straight at the man he once proudly called an idol a scant few months ago. “Stop trying to justify your jealousy and know that you were simply a shitty senior.”

Wang Yibo smirked at that.

“Seeing as how it seems you’ve never experienced this kind of treatment before, it just cements the idea that you have it easy, huh, hothouse flower?” Wang Yibo pulls at Xiao Zhan’s collar and brings them to close proximity once more. They glare at each other with ferocity. “It annoys me, the way you act as if you’ve just walked through hellfire. Everyone has suffered abuse from their company. The difference between you and everyone else is that your lawsuit gained publicity.”

Wang Yibo roughly shoved Xiao Zhan against the wall. Said man has the hand gripping his collar in a tight grip. “Not a reasonable argument as to why you’re a dick, Wang-laoshi.”

The smirk is back on Wang Yibo’s face. “I’m simply being petty, Xiao-laoshi.” The hand not gripping Xiao Zhan’s collar, went up to caress his face like a lover’s touch. “Such a pretty face. Anger is a nice look on you, Xiao Zhan. I kind of want to see it ruined.”

Wang Yibo leans in and bites hard where Xiao Zhan’s neck meets his shoulder.

_That’s going to be hard to cover up._

“Wang Yibo is infinitesimally more beautiful than me. The ruin of such a beauty would be much more marvelling than mine.” Xiao Zhan is the one who grabs Wang Yibo’s collar next and pulls him into a lip lock. It ends with a harsh bite that leaves a small bruise on those once perfect, pouty lips. “It is also infinitesimally harder to cover up a bruise on the lips than a bruise on the neck, okay, little white lotus?”

There’s an almost feral grin on both of their faces. Anger and lust twine wonderfully together in a dance of fire.

A beautiful man that angers them is before their eyes. What better way to express such ire than violent sex? Certainly not a violent fight. At least this way, there is an unequivocal agreement that the vexation between them will forever be hidden between the sheet lest they want to burn.

It is a silver lining that neither of them have anything scheduled onwards.

* * *

_2018 February_

It almost felt like the world was trying to say something to Xiao Zhan, when he received the script for a much-anticipated drama based from a very popular BL novel. Neither the script nor the genre of the original content was the problem.

The problem was the name of his co-actor who would act as his romantic-not-romantic interest.

 _Wang Yibo_.

Xiao Zhan can almost hear the world cursing him.

_Fuck you too, world._

It’s been almost three months since Xiao Zhan blocked the number his younger self would’ve killed to have.

Xiao Zhan does not want to hate himself, neither does he want to regret his life choices. He can only pray that Wang Yibo and he can remain professional for about 3 months or so.

Xiao Zhan loved the script the moment he finished reading it. He’ll cry if he doesn’t get to play as Wei Wuxian after reading the novel and falling for it as well.

The animosity between Wang Yibo and him can take a back seat for 3 months or so.

He will make it so.

* * *

_2018 March_

The Untamed cast is to train for two weeks before the actual filming starts. They’ll be trained martial arts, etiquette, and the basics of playing traditional Chinese instruments. The anticipation from the fans needs at least this much to be answered. Everyone understood that and everyone gave there all for it. They trained during the day and did script-reading at noon. They’d either resume training till the evening, or practice etiquette afterwards.

Everyone gave their all. Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo were no exception. Even if they never looked at each other.

Yang Xia thought this wasn’t enough.

“Xiao-laoshi.”

Said man snapped his attention from the script he was reading.

“Yes, producer Yang?”

What Xiao Zhan did not expect was for the producer to suddenly grab his wrist and pull him towards the cafeteria. Upon reaching the entrance, producer Yang looked around before she spotted Wang Yibo sitting alone. She pointed at Yibo before tugging Xiao Zhan once more; this time, towards Yibo.

“You are Wei Wuxian! You have to chat up with your Lan Wangji! You two need to be closer!”

Oh, if only producer Yang knew how close they had been.

This is how Xiao Zhan finds himself standing in front of the man he’d promised himself he’d never make contact again with.

Producer Yang Xia has left him alone a few feet away from the table Wang Yibo is occupying. From the heaviness of a stare behind his back, Xiao Zhan knows that he has no excuse as to turn around and walk away.

He sighs before Xiao Zhan strides as confidently as he can fake towards the bane of his recent few months.

Xiao Zhan plops down without warning, and it startles Wang Yibo to look up from his phone to see the intruder. The identity of the intruder further shocks Wang Yibo, as seen by how his eyes widen and he distractedly closes his phone.

Now or never.

Xiao Zhan smiles his megawatt smile and holds out a hand to Wang Yibo.

“Hello! I’m Xiao Zhan, as you probably already know.”

Wang Yibo looks down at the hand offered to him before he slowly reaches out and takes it.

“Wang Yibo.”

Xiao Zhan takes that opportunity to tug Wang Yibo forward. Xiao Zhan also leans slightly forward, keeping a genial smile on his face, and it looks like they’re having the moment they become friends.

What really happens is that Xiao Zhan says in a rather harsh voice contrary to his appearance.

“Producer Yang Xia wanted us to be friends; hence, why I’m here to ‘befriend’ you.”

Wang Yibo raises an eyebrow at that.

“Since neither of us seem to want that, let’s take it as another role to play for this drama, shall we?”

The smile on Xiao Zhan’s face grows wider as if he heard a joke.

Truly perfect for the Wei Ying who constantly hides what he feels with a smile. Except Wei Wuxian hid sadness while Xiao Zhan hid knives.

That’s fine with Wang Yibo.

He says as much.

* * *

_2018 April_

Their farce of a friendship continues until the start of filming. The director often shouts “cut” when it is time to film certain “barely under the censorship” scenes.

They’re too awkward. Not close enough. Not looking at each other enough. _Not longing for each other enough._ And it’s almost ridiculous enough that it frustrates Wang Yibo. What’ s more is that the person he has to act affectionate with is the man who spurs both irritation and lust from him in equal measure. And this person is the very person who ghosted him for three months without a single explanation.

Wang Yibo is losing his mind and he feels like he really does lose it when Xiao Zhan grabs his wrist and pulls him to a rather secluded area after the director calls for a break.

The words Xiao Zhan says is just so mind-shattering that Wang Yibo has to have Xiao Zhan repeat it again.

“I said, we can continue where we let off if it can improve our chemistry.”

Wang Yibo gapes, but he certainly can’t help it. “Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

“After you ghosted me for about three months?”

Xiao Zhan winces before his expression smoothens out again. “We weren’t even going out and we certainly didn’t have any obligations toward each other. I thought it was fine to leave when it got too much.”

_‘Too much? Of what?’_

“Anyways, it’s a yes or no. Take your pick.”

And because Xiao Zhan is the only person Wang Yibo has ever met that can incite such a violent lust in him; he says yes.

Sex is a good destressor.

When they start fucking again, they lose a little bit more irritation. They momentarily lose inhibition in exchange for relaxation. And as long as they don’t mark each other anywhere above the belt, the sex was fine.

The lighter load on their shoulders also meant it was easier to act. It was easier to hold each other’s gaze. It was easier to act _in love_.

Until Xiao Zhan collapses and is sent to the hospital on the evening of April 30.

* * *

_2018 May_

Their farce of a friendship was so believable that everyone practically pushed him to take a taxi to the hospital right after filming his parts.

Wang Yibo, as one of the two male lead actors, had a lot of scenes, but most of his scenes were done with Wei Wuxian by his side.

And Wei Wuxian is currently in the hospital, resting.

So with a hearty shove from their director, Wang Yibo is on a taxi heading for the hospital. It’s no surprise when Wang Yibo finds and enters Xiao Zhan’s room, the patient is still sleeping.

His co-actor is currently filming two dramas at the same time, and Wang Yibo has noticed that there is a heavy back and forth between filming sites for Xiao Zhan. There was even one time when Xiao Zhan had to film a morning scene and night scene for the Untamed, so he left the filming site at noon only to come back an hour before sunset.

On top of their rather frequent escapades, Wang Yibo imagines Xiao Zhan doesn’t really get much sleep.

Xiao Zhan’s manager, upon seeing Wang Yibo, asks if he could stay with the patient as Xiao Zhan’s manager has to arrange some things while his talent is still recovering.

Wang Yibo agrees and the manager is out the door.

It’s about another hour before Xiao Zhan wakes up and the first thing the guy asks is; “What happened to the filming?”

Wang Yibo can’t help but huff in amusement at the guy. “Filming schedule has changed. You’re given today and tomorrow to rest, and they’ll be filming the scenes without us during that time.”

It seems Xiao Zhan was surprised that Wang Yibo is the one by his bedside. “Where is manager-ge?”

“Outside, rearranging your schedule so you can rest a bit more.”

Xiao Zhan actually looks guilty as if it was his own fault his body had a limit.

Wang Yibo is no idiot. He’s noticed how wrong he was about Xiao Zhan.

There’s no deep well of talent except maybe a lovely voice that fits so well for ballads.

There’s no amazing skills except a surprising amount of control over his own tear ducts.

But there is an iron will and self-control in Xiao Zhan, that makes it so easy for him to improve as long as someone is willing to teach.

There’s a never-ending drive to keep going even if it’s hard because Xiao Zhan is the type of bull-headed that refuses to give up on something he decides for himself.

The charm that attracts everyone (including Wang Yibo) to him doesn’t come from a pretty face with a pretty smile. While Xiao Zhan is extremely beautiful, it’s his sincerity that makes him shine.

It takes a few swallows, but eventually, Wang Yibo gets the words out.

“I’m sorry.”

It makes Xiao Zhan turn back to look at him before he huffs a bit. “Finally realized you’re too rough in bed? Maybe a bit too mean as well.”

Wang Yibo shakes his head a bit before stopping to ponder; “Well, that too, but I’m mostly sorry for misunderstanding you like that. There’s no lack of beautiful people in this industry, but I’d be hard pressed if I tried to find anyone as hardworking as you.”

“You speak as if you didn’t spend blood and sweat as well, Yibo.” There’s something in Xiao Zhan’s voice that makes Wang Yibo feel a bit warm and it makes him hum instead of replying.

“I’m also sorry for being too vindictive and petty. I lied when I said I can’t see why you can stand on a stage. You have a very beautiful voice and even the deaf would agree.”

Xiao Zhan actually snorts at that.

“And Wang-laoshi dances so skilfully that even the blind would agree.”

Wang Yibo can’t help but smile with Xiao Zhan. There’s a weight lifting off his shoulders and Xiao Zhan’s hand feels warm in his.

Xiao Zhan squeezes his hand before meeting his eyes.

“I also thought that I didn’t deserve to be center stage. I know how much I am lacking compared to other celebrities, but even then, I just had to take the opportunity. I felt like there would be none after, if I rejected.”

Wang Yibo should know this best. Opportunities sometimes don’t knock twice.

“You are right about how I felt like I walked through hellfire.” Xiao Zhan smiled sheepishly. “It was hard for all of us, XNINE. We’d just debuted, yet the month after promotions, we all had to look around for jobs. Many of us had to contact are parents and ask for financial support. I…”

“Xiao Zhan…?”

“I couldn’t ask that from my parents…” There was a rueful smile on Xiao Zhan’s face. “I gave up my stable job for a dream that could very well never come true. I lived day-by-day with the savings I had from when I was a graphic designer.”

Wang Yibo started fiddling with his hands and looked down. It must’ve been hard. Xiao Zhan seemed to have read his mind because he places his hand on top of Yibo’s again.

“It was hard, but it was my decision and I made do. I know other entertainers and artists must’ve suffered more, but it was still hard and I still wanted to be proud of myself for overcoming that part of my life.”

“I…”

Wang Yibo cut himself off. What he wanted to say was something very personal. Did he want to reveal himself like this? The answer was yes. For this man who opened up to him like this.

“I also had a hard time. I debuted, I had friends I could call brothers, I could dance on the stage just like how I’ve always wanted to. So when the company called us back to China and we slowly lost promotional activities, I felt lost. I felt… I felt like you had it easy, winning a lawsuit against your company to gain back your freedom. And then you were able to ride the waves of fame just like that.” Wang Yibo was back to fiddling with his fingers. “And I felt like all those things I’ve worked hard to achieve tantamounted to nothing.”

Wang Yibo suddenly smiled when he remembered what he’d read a few months ago.

“And then I found an old interview of yours and you said that your idols were Stefanie Sun and me.”

Xiao Zhan groaned and covered his face, but Yibo could see the man’s ears turning bright red. He couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Please don’t talk about it.”

Wang Yibo took a hold of one of the older man’s hands and pulled it away from his face to make him look at him.

“I did something. I achieved something. I inspired people and I made it somewhere. I’ll always be a little envious of the fame other people reach all because of good luck and the right time, but what I did is not nothing. What I’ve achieved compared to what others have is not in the form of 0 or 100, but of people who would come to my concerts and shout my name.”

Xiao Zhan smiled a little before lightly punching him on the shoulder.

“I wouldn’t admire you if you weren’t someone great. You just forgot it for a bit, but you’ve always been amazing, Wang Yibo.”

“Xiao Zhan?”

“Mn?”

“Can I call you ‘Zhan-ge’?”

Xiao Zhan visibly brightened at that and Wang Yibo also smiled in return.

“Only if you’ll let me call you ‘Lao Wang’!”

“Deal.”

* * *

_2018 August_

There’s been a lot of changes to their dynamics after Xiao Zhan was released from the hospital and started filming again.

They’ve been more playful with each other, and they can be found off to the side, together, a lot more often.

The development in their chemistry also shows on camera, and when there are rare occasions of either of them getting shy, the director can now shamelessly order them to get closer. They no longer get even more awkward if they’re told to do so, instead becoming more playful and teasing each other about it.

There’s no need to even put a pink filter on them because their very atmosphere is pink.

The producers are happy, the staff are happy, the cast are even more so happy.

This is truly by-passing the censorship laws all the while being able to happily eat CP.

The only people unaware are the very subjects of the CP, but no one is complaining. Let them be, just let the audience watch in bliss.

Xiao Zhan is happy to finally be able to spend time with the man he’s always idolized and know they are friends and care about each other.

Wang Yibo is happy to find a good friend that he can also admire and know that he is cared for as well.

If on the occasion, they get a bit raunchy together, well, that’s no one’s business but theirs.

What they’ll be, will be.

What will come, will come.

* * *

_2019 November_

“Zhan-ge.”

“Lao Wang?”

“ _Wang Yibo ai Zhan!_ ”

“Pff—”

“Zhan-ge!!!”

“Yes yes, you gremlin.”

“Well?”

“ _Xiao Zhan ai Yibo!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I died writing this.  
> I honest to god do not know how I finished this. Even then, the ending's fucking rushed.  
> I kinda wanna delete this and start all over but hnnnggg.
> 
> Also, they're only friends with benefits in 2018 August so it's technically enemies to friends first?????  
> Lol, pls forgive me


End file.
